


Collection of Monsters that I'll probably never use

by Art_and_a_Half



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Attempted Murder, Body Horror, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Monsters, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_and_a_Half/pseuds/Art_and_a_Half
Summary: Hello there! This is my idea dumping ground for monsters/cryptids that I've either cone up with on my own or expanded on from a cryptid generator (here: https://en.shindanmaker.com/699965 )The tags are there for information on the topics discussed in this work. I do not romanticize any of these topics, they're there to inform you of what can be mentioned.For example, any incestuous elements are clearly non-consensual and depicted as horrible actions.Each chapter will have content warnings at the beginning, and this work has been marked mature. While nothing is explicit, I do not recommend reading if you're under 18.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. The Error (glitch text version)

CW; cryptid, CW; animal abuse, CW; animal death, CW; horror themes

Read the prompt here: https://twitter.com/ShitpostHalf/status/1283766498796789762?s=19 (description in replies!)

Backstory:

The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜ began it's life as a humble raven called dubbed "squawks". It lived at the local high-school in the town [Redacted] in the 90s.

It enjoyed it's days with a group of Ravens, picking at the leftover scraps remaining after recess and lunch.

This changed when a student (David Johnson) attempted to snap a cute picture of Squawks, but the lighting and blurriness of the photo made a convincing cursed image. It soon spread around the local town, and Squawks suddenly was crowded with attention. This lead to the ravens at the school avoiding the seating areas at lunchtime.

Some students (dubbed: The Boyz, ages 15-18) didn't take kindly to Squawks being an absent local mascot, and chased after them. This caused unrest amongst the ravens, which kept moving further away from the school; opting to take scraps after hours.

One particularly perceptive member of "The Boyz" (James Smith) noticed this, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He stalked the birds to their daytime location, and constructed a crow trap whilst they were away.

Upon trapping the correct raven, he shoved it in a cage, and proclaimed it the mascot of "The Boyz".

It soon died under his lacklustre care (And perhaps intentional torture?).

Upon uploading the image to the internet after Squawks' death, people found that it had strange effects. Those who had harmed animals (And lied about it/did it on purpose) found themselves stalked by what became known as The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜.

Hunting Patterns:

Upon opening/viewing the cursed image, The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜ psychically links with the viewer/viewers of the image. If The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜ finds nothing it deems worthy of punishment, the psychic link is severed (until the image is viewed again).

If the viewer is deemed worthy of punishment, The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜ begins an attack. This goes through 3 main stages. These stages can be averted or suppressed at any time by the viewer, through instructions given by The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜.

To be deemed worthy of punishment, the viewer would have a background in severe cases of animal abuse (typically purposeful, but The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜ does handle accidental neglect cases).

Stage 1 - Computer Virus?:

• whenever opening an internet browser, a gif of a raven turning to look at the screen plays in the upper right hand corner. It pauses, "stares" at the user, then turns away before disappearing  
• Occasionally text will be auto-replaced with the words: "pain", "hurt", "regret", or "don't forget"  
• Random text documents will appear on the desktop, labelled with the names, or species names, of animals the viewer has abused. Each text document contains instructions on how to sever the connection. E.g. if the viewer killed a neighbour's cat, the instructions tell them to admit their crime, and show them where the body is  
• The background will occasionally change to the picture of The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜  
• The cursor will sometimes disappear

Stage 2 - Crossing into Reality:

• Stage 1 "symptoms" appear  
• A bird-like shadow will appear in the corner of the viewer's vision at random  
• Occasionally a raven with blood red eyes will appear in dreams, before waking the viewer up with a flash of light  
• In these dreams the raven relays instructions to follow in order to break the psychic link. (E.g. release the dog chained in the shed with no water)  
• Rarely, glitches spread across the viewer's vision, while raven croaking is heard  
• Rarely, a single raven feather appears in the left shoe of the viewer, before vanishing from sight

Stage 3 - Reality Break:

• Stage 2 symptoms appear, sans stage 1 symptoms (except for desktop word documents)  
• The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜ will constantly follow the viewer around, reminding them of what they've done, and what they need to do to break the link  
• The viewer will begin vomiting up raven feathers if The E̩͍͎̠̳r͙̙̖͍͎̳͡R̭̳o̸̙̫̖̖͉͍R̼̱̜ is ignored  
• Breathing at night becomes difficult, as the weight of the abused animals rests on the viewers chest while they try to sleep  
• Nightmares occur if the viewer can sleep, where the abuser is forced into the perspective of the abused creatures  
• These symptoms continue until the viewer follows instructions to sever the mental link, or they die


	2. The Error (no glitch text version)

CW; cryptid, CW; animal abuse, CW; animal death, CW; horror themes

See previous chapter for link you the generated prompt

Backstory:

The Error began it's life as a humble raven called dubbed "squawks". It lived at the local high-school in the town [Redacted] in the 90s.

It enjoyed it's days with a group of Ravens, picking at the leftover scraps remaining after recess and lunch.

This changed when a student (David Johnson) attempted to snap a cute picture of Squawks, but the lighting and blurriness of the photo made a convincing cursed image. It soon spread around the local town, and Squawks suddenly was crowded with attention. This lead to the ravens at the school avoiding the seating areas at lunchtime.

Some students (dubbed: The Boyz, ages 15-18) didn't take kindly to Squawks being an absent local mascot, and chased after them. This caused unrest amongst the ravens, which kept moving further away from the school; opting to take scraps after hours.

One particularly perceptive member of "The Boyz" (James Smith) noticed this, and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He stalked the birds to their daytime location, and constructed a crow trap whilst they were away.

Upon trapping the correct raven, he shoved it in a cage, and proclaimed it the mascot of "The Boyz".

It soon died under his lacklustre care (And perhaps intentional torture?).

Upon uploading the image to the internet after Squawks' death, people found that it had strange effects. Those who had harmed animals (And lied about it/did it on purpose) found themselves stalked by what became known as The Error.

Hunting Patterns:

Upon opening/viewing the cursed image, The Error psychically links with the viewer/viewers of the image. If The Error finds nothing it deems worthy of punishment, the psychic link is severed (until the image is viewed again).

If the viewer is deemed worthy of punishment, The Error begins an attack. This goes through 3 main stages. These stages can be averted or suppressed at any time by the viewer, through instructions given by The Error.

To be deemed worthy of punishment, the viewer would have a background in severe cases of animal abuse (typically purposeful, but The Error does handle accidental neglect cases).

Stage 1 - Computer Virus?:

• whenever opening an internet browser, a gif of a raven turning to look at the screen plays in the upper right hand corner. It pauses, "stares" at the user, then turns away before disappearing  
• Occasionally text will be auto-replaced with the words: "pain", "hurt", "regret", or "don't forget"  
• Random text documents will appear on the desktop, labelled with the names, or species names, of animals the viewer has abused. Each text document contains instructions on how to sever the connection. E.g. if the viewer killed a neighbour's cat, the instructions tell them to admit their crime, and show them where the body is  
• The background will occasionally change to the picture of The Error  
• The cursor will sometimes disappear

Stage 2 - Crossing into Reality:

• Stage 1 "symptoms" appear  
• A bird-like shadow will appear in the corner of the viewer's vision at random  
• Occasionally a raven with blood red eyes will appear in dreams, before waking the viewer up with a flash of light  
• In these dreams the raven relays instructions to follow in order to break the psychic link. (E.g. release the dog chained in the shed with no water)  
• Rarely, glitches spread across the viewer's vision, while raven croaking is heard  
• Rarely, a single raven feather appears in the left shoe of the viewer, before vanishing from sight

Stage 3 - Reality Break:

• Stage 2 symptoms appear, sans stage 1 symptoms (except for desktop word documents)  
• The Error will constantly follow the viewer around, reminding them of what they've done, and what they need to do to break the link  
• The viewer will begin vomiting up raven feathers if The Error is ignored  
• Breathing at night becomes difficult, as the weight of the abused animals rests on the viewers chest while they try to sleep  
• Nightmares occur if the viewer can sleep, where the abuser is forced into the perspective of the abused creatures  
• These symptoms continue until the viewer follows instructions to sever the mental link, or they die


	3. The Creep (no glitch text)

CW; abuse, CW; violence, CW; murder, CW; animal abuse, CW; animal death, CW; rape, CW; manipulation, CW; toxic masculinity, CW; familial abuse, CW; sibling abuse, CW; sexual abuse, CW; incest (non-consensual), CW; sibling on sibling sexual abuse, CW; death, CW; animal mauling

Backstory:

The Creep wasn't always known by that name. He was originally known as James Smith. The town's local goody-two shoes who could do no harm.

He moved to the town [REDACTED] with his mother (Valerie, 26), father (George, 38), and younger sister (Elizabeth, 2) at the age of 6. He'd already been in school for 1 1/2 years in his previous town, and joined the primary school in [REDACTED] halfway through the year. Despite this social setback, however, he flourished.

None of the teachers, however, asked him why they'd moved so abruptly from their previous town. Although, he would have happily informed anyone asking why: his family moved because he was caught stabbing a pair of scissors into another students arm. The student he'd attacked claimed that they'd asked James to do it, but couldn't explain why they asked. Only that they'd been talking with James, and then asked him to stab them.

His mother, Valerie, was incredibly disturbed by this behavior and pulled him out of school, attempting to keep the whole thing under wraps. James, however, saw that he'd not been "punished" (beyond being scolded by his mother), and so decided his behaviour wasn't bad, as long as he wasn't caught.

So, James continued his behaviours, but kept them under wraps. This was to keep his mother from finding out about his habits. While he stopped attacking people, he turned to animals, particularly ones that people either a) cared less about (such as birds), or b) perceived as more likely to die (old animals, mice, rats).

He discovered a passion for chess, and used it to take out some of his frustration and competitive feelings to keep up his "good-boy" appearance. He turned out to be good at what he did, and won his school some awards.

He didn't tell any of his "friends" about his pastime either, lest they told the teachers about what he'd done.

However, his younger sister, Elizabeth, knew about his abuse of animals (after watching him stomp on a turtle that had crossed the road until it stopped moving at the age of 6, when he was 10). She tried to tell her father (as her mother was busy with work at the time), but he refused to listen. Often saying something akin to, "It's natural for a boy to work out his frustrations like that".

She didn't tell him anything after that, even when her brother did unspeakable things to her when she was 10 and he was 14. She never told her father a single thing. Especially after he said, "It's a man's right to sex whenever he wants it."

James was also known for his "womanizer" attitude. He started at age 15, and frequently asked girls in his school out (even those younger than him), took them on a few dates, then they mysteriously stopped talking to each other.

Those who tried to speak up about his behaviour were punished by the faculty because James was a "good student", that "represented the school well in his chess tournaments".

He became the leader of "The Boyz", which actually involved a few girls (mainly ones that found him attractive, or who wanted to be on his good side). He used the members of this "clique" to aid him in humiliating those he perceived as lesser to him, or a threat to his name.

When put under suspicion, he would tell the teachers that he was a good influence on the rowdy kids. Which appeared to be true, as in-class disruptions dropped to nearly zero. And out of class fights were organised, less visible to teachers.

He killed the unofficial school mascot, Squawks in his last year of high-school.

He graduated from high-school with excellent marks in biology, chemistry, maths, and history, and average marks in English and physics. He decided to pursue a future in medicine, as he enjoyed the biological aspects of people, and fantasized about cutting up bodies.

At the age of 20, 2 years into his tertiary education he came home to visit his parents. What he didn't tell them, however, is that he'd killed someone while he was away. A child, who he'd kept in his apartment closet, until he felt like it was the perfect time to kill them.

What he did tell his parents, however, was that he was excelling in his tertiary studies. His father was pleased with the path he'd taken, praising his life choices (While making snide remarks about Elizabeth's interest in engineering), and offering to support his education moreso than before.

His mother was wary of him, acting aloof, and frequently disengaging with conversation when he attempted to manipulate her. She felt like something was off, but couldn't quite figure out what.

James, right before leaving, decided he would have his "fun" with Elizabeth, like he had 6 years before.

However, before he went through with it, he decided to go outside for a walk. His corpse was found the next morning near the local dump, shredded by a large horned animal. They presumed a loose bull did it, but there are rumours of something more sinister lurking...

Physiology:

• The Creep is a semi-solid creature created through the unsatisfied last wishes of James Smith  
• The Creep is tall, thin, spider-like and ghostly white. It's facial features are gaunt, and eye-sockets sunken. It constantly salivates  
• Starving, incapable of eating anything (plants make it vomit, and it can't harm creatures/touch meat)  
• The footprints it leaves behind are constantly shifting between claws, hooves, and human feet. Each footprint has a sticky white residue within  
• The Creep can vanish into a pocket dimension at will, taking small objects with it (no living creatures or items larger than a loaf of bread can enter the pocket dimension)  
• Can't hold weapons/objects that can be used as weapons with intent to injure  
• Is capable of setting up (barely) non-lethal traps. The traps can injure, but not directly kill or lead directly to death (Can't hold until dying of thirst, traps malfunction) the Creep takes immense pleasure in these attempts though

Hunting Patterns:

• The Creep lurks in the brush around the high-school during the day, and wanders the high-school's halls at night during school time  
• The Creep has a particular fascination with car mechanics, and lurks around them during the school holidays  
• It preys upon younger women, those often matching the appearance of the 16 year old Elizabeth  
• It tends to steal articles of clothing from the women it targets, or small items they value (sentimental objects)  
• It constantly tries to harm animals, but is physically incapable of touching them  
• Same applies to people, except those that share similar traits to Elizabeth. The more similar they are, the more it can touch them (but is incapable of hurting them)  
• Has an insatiable urge to find Elizabeth and finish what it started


End file.
